Unexpected
by Emeryx eyes
Summary: Near the end of the War... And a different past, not canon. Severus Snape is infected with a disease that cannot be cured, and meanwhile the final battle is approaching. HG/DM but it's not focused on that. More of a fic for focused on Severus Snape
1. Plans

_**Unexpected Hero**_

**_by Emeryx_**

A/N So, this story's mainly about Severus Snape. And Hermione and Draco. There's no slash, Just the pairings HG/DM and HP/GW. But they are not central to the stories. And I'll be switch back and forth between pov.. It is only my second time and trying, so please review! Thanks!

And, of course, I do not own any character or setting of this world, which belongs to JK Rowling!

_Italics for thoughts_

"Good. All plans are done! Good luck, everyone. Take care." Dumbledore announced as he nodded and dismissed everyone. Severus, with a quick nod, swiftly turned and walked away. Hermione Granger watched as the Potions Master left to arrange his part of the plan – to plant the idea of attacking Hogwarts on the arranged date, which was a weeks and a day from now, on March 18th. Her respect for the man had grown exponentially after watching him report back after the Death Eaters meetings, exhausted and shaking from the Cruciatus curse. Not that the man showed much. It was only through Draco's lessons about being a Slytherin that she had learned to watch for such a thing. And even Harry and Ron learned to respect the man, though it was, admittedly, grudging respect.

Draco slipped by to her side, a blank mask, which Hermione has learned meant that he was worried.

"What's wrong?" She asked the boy, who used to be her tormentor, but now, one of her most beloved friend, and her boyfriend.

"Severus didn't go to a revel tonight."

"No… At least, he did not say anything about it. Why?"

"He was in pain."

"Oh. He left too fast for me to notice."

"Yeah.. I think that was his intent, to avoid notice."

"Well, he could just be hurt from a scratch or something – and, of course, he wouldn't admit such a small thing, if he wouldn't even admit his pain from the Cruciatus."

"Yes… maybe… But I'll watch more closely now, I think."

"You go do that. But don't get caught. You are not the only Slytherin in the Order." She sneaked in a quick kiss.

"Mm…" Draco mumbled through the kiss. "I'll remember – But I am the most handsome one."

"Don't flatter yourself!"

* * *

Severus Snape inwardly winced as he slowed down his long strides. Long slivers of pain coursed down his back and legs with each step, but he simply took another step. It was normal, for Negessentia to "cause pain: till the victim of this disease want to commit suicide", as his Healer told him bluntly. Well, that was why he had chose Charles as his personal Healer. But Severus Snape is proud of his endurance of pain, made from countless encounters with the Dark Lord. It was inevitable. So, he continued walking, telling himself he could endure this little pain, at the very least. It was only the beginning of the "burning" of the magical core. It will hurt more later on, thus he could not afford a tolerance for Pain potions this early on.

Suddenly, that Mark flared, and this time he actually visibly winced. He swiftly left for the Forbidden Forest, this time not slowing down despite the pain. The Dark Lord does not tolerate lates.

"My Lord."

"Severuss..What news do you have for me?"

"The old man is planning an attack, of which its details I do not know right now. He did not feel he could impart much information to me. "

"_Crucio_!" _Oh yes, the Dark Lord does not tolerate ignorance, either._

"I allowed you to stay at Hogwarts, next to that old codger's side, to gain his trust. What happened?"

"Forgive me, my Lord. However, he does think I am trustworthy enough to be a part of this plan that he calls the Final Battle." At this, Severus managed to sneer, ignoring the pain that had just been exacerbated by the curse.

"And what is your role?"

"I am, my lord, ironically, the spy. I was to inform you, by mentioning this by a bar or near the ears of a death eater about this plan, which will take place on March 25th. Of course, I was suppose to tell you that it will happen on March 24th so you'll be surprised. I suppose it slipped my mind."

Voldemort smirked. "So, you have been busy. Well, do you know their numbers?"

"About half of our numbers. And many dunderheads that I have taught, fresh out of school and knows naught."

"Better and better." Voldemort hissed. "Very well, will wait for them here and eliminate this obstruction to our goal once and forever!"

The death eaters, hearing this, all hooted and cheered. Voldemort passed Severus and asked several death eaters, and punished much more. Soon, the meeting was over.

"My lord, if I may speak…"

"Yes, Crucio!" Voldemort slashed his wand toward Severus. _Good, he's in a good mood._

"I have a suggestion.. Could this servant have a private word with his master?" Severus asked obsequiously. _Surviving Voldemort Rule #1: Flatter him and boost his gigantic ego._

"It must be worth my time…"_Yes.. of course… I do wonder what he does when he do not have these meetings. Surely he must be frequently bored?_

"Of course, my lord."

"Well… Why isn't anyone leaving?" Voldemort looked around, pulling his wand out suggestively.

As the death eaters apparated away all around him, Severus remained. It was a risk, but necessary to plant the plan into Voldemort's head.

"So,,, why are you still here? Surely it is not just for the want of another curse…."

"No, my lord. I have a suggestion for the plan."

"Continue."

"We could attack them on the 24th. They will be preparing for us at that time, and they will not expect an attack. That way, we can take over Hogwarts, and still banish away all the Mudbloods and blood traitors." Severus narrowed his eyes, as if wanting to kill them then and there.

"Be still...patience, my servant." Voldemort hissed. "But I have waited long for this day, and understand your sentiments. We will strike a week before. That way, they would not be prepared enough at all."

_Perfect!_ "My lord knows the best."

"Yes. Now, Severus, because you underestimated my plans--" _Not again… Merlin, even when others HAVE a better plan…._

"Crucio!"


	2. Preparations

A/N This chapter is pretty much a filler chapter till the final battle. I don't feel comfortable just skipping a whole week.. so here it is.

Again, the characters and setting do not belong to me.

**Chap 2**

Severus grimaced as he silently stalked up the stairs to his other, more lenient master. He would rather be down at his dungeons, since his body is trembling from the pain. Crucio does not help Negessentia at all. However, if he does not go, Albus would come to him, and there began a whole series of interrogation into his health and whatnot. The door swung automatically to meet him.

"Severus, my boy. Lemon drop?" Albus asked the customary question.

And Severus shook his head, as always. _I am amazed at his persistence…_

"The attack is in effect. It will take place on the 17th, as we have planned."

"Good good. I think all the preparations would be done by then. Anything else?"

"No."

"Then I will bid you good night, Severus. I shan't keep you longer from rest. I trust you will go to Poppy if needed?"

"I don't. Good night, Albus." Severus nodded, and swept away, before Albus could badger him into a check-up.

Draco and Hermione, meanwhile, lives in a whirlwind of classes, plans, and some spying.

Hermione slowly stepped into the Room of Requirements. It was the middle of the week, and Draco, Harry, and she have agreed to meet one last time privately before the battle. She sighed. It seems that Draco isn't here yet, but probably caught up with some work and prep for battle. Hopefully, he arrives before Harry, who still have Quidditch practice, does.

"Boo!"

"Ah!" Hermione stepped back. And the slapped Draco on the arm as he hopped down from a small alcove by the door, perfect for hiding. "Don't scare me like that!"

"Aw… poor dear… here, this might help." And Draco kissed her lightly on the forehead.

Hermione huffed. "I still don't forgive you!"

"Hm…. What about this?" Draco embraced her and gently, almost jokingly, pressed his lips against hers.

"Mm… K, fine.." Hermione said around the kiss. "But next time, warn me. Or better yet, do it to Ron or Harry."

"Anything for you, My lady," Draco chuckled.

Just then, just as they were enjoying each other's presence…

"—Am I interrupting?" Harry opened the door.

"YES!" They both cried, and fell apart from their embrace.

Harry smirked. "Just as well, we came for discussion, not for this lovey-dovey stuff."

"Just wait till we put you and Ginny in room. See what will happen!" Hermione said half-sternly, and watched as Harry's face suddenly took on a dreamy look.

Hermione snickered ungracefully, and exchanged a glance with Draco.

Draco chuckled, but then became serious. "So, anything else on Severus?" Harry and Hermione turned back to him.

"No, other than the fact that he only comes to dinner at the Great Hall, and he does not breath down our necks during class so much." Harry said.

Draco smirked. "You Griffins ask for it… He HAS to breath down your necks for you all to pay attention. Not you, Hermione, specifically, mind, but just Griffindors, in general."

Hermione huffed. "And you guys pay attention? Last time I saw Crabbe and Goyle trying to cram some cupcakes down their throats during the middle of chopping up the flobberworms! How can they even stand to eat while looking at them! Talk about favoritism! Though, yes, yes I know… it's part of his job as a spy…."

"Yeah. And he definitely does not do favoritism. He just makes it look as if he were. There's almost detention every night in his office. He just couldn't bear ruining our chance at the Cup just because some fool in our house thought they want to have some fun, or something."

Harry looked very gleeful at this news, storing this information for later times. "And here I thought he was just as greasy git!"

Draco took no offence, as he knew, by now, that Harry was just kidding. "Are you all prepared for the battle?"

"Yes. I really don't have a position or a role to do. I'm the bloody boy-who-lived."

"And I am done with all the organization and distribution of jobs among the DA." Hermione said, tapping her bookbag.

"Well, it's almost curfew. We have to go. I have to do my rounds."

Hermione nodded. "Me too."

And each left, all deep in their thoughts of the impending battle – the end of war is approaching.

A/N Review please! I never knew who wonderful that green button is till I started writing and someone commented! Thanks **notwritten**!


	3. Final Battle

A/N Final Battle! Here goes!

**Chap 3**

Everyone was eating in the Great Hall when it happened. Great, earthshattering, booms rang across the seemingly impenetrable walls of Hogwarts. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, and several other staff members were not in the hall, but gathered in the Room of Requirements, now expanded to accommodate the influx of Order members that are now gathering and preparing for the Last Battle, as it was called. Severus had quickly warned them the time they were to strike, and is now outside of Hogwarts, among the Death Eaters and Voldemort.

Then, the Headmaster and the other staff members were there as well, with the exception of Pomona Sprout and Poppy Pomfrey, who was escorting all the children to hidden areas all around the school, or even sent home, then and there.

"My esteemed colleagues," Dumbledore began, and the room quieted down. "My dear friends, some newly acquired, and others who have been here since the very first meeting. Again, we face another enemy. An enemy who has shaken many to their knees with just his name, with just his ideas. Yet you all, I cannot say how unspeakably proud I am of you all, young and old, who would stand up and fight, in front or behind the scenes. Many have died, and have sacrificed their lives in hope that the future would be a better place, and here you all stand, fighting for the same ideals. Today, would be the final battle. Let us all join in strength, and defeat this terror, for is not three wands combined stronger than three separated? Let us destroy this terror of our lives. So now, this is my last words to you all before this battle:"

Dumbledore smiled. "Fight, and be heroes tonight!" Then, he turned, and everyone cheered.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco smiled grimly at each other as the ground beneath their feet shook.

"Good Luck." Harry said to them all. "Take care."

Hermione's eyes wetted a little, and she hugged each and every one of them. "Please, come back alive."

Ron nodded. "'Course. We still have to finish reading _Hogwarts, A History_, before we die. We promised you, didn't we?"

Harry nodded as well. " Definitely. And I'm the Boy-Who-Bloody-Won't-Die, aren't I? Can't risk losing my famous title."

Everyone laughed a little, and each hugged each other once more, and departed for their tasks. Well, most of them…

"Draco, I love you…. Don't die on me."

Draco turned around, and sighed dramatically. "Ah… the Gryffindor sentimentality." But then turned serious as well. "I love you, too. You will take care, right? Because after all this is done, we are going to Italy, then Paris, like we planned."

"Of course, Draco. Of course." Hermione and Draco leaned in and shared a long, intimate kiss, and finally, reluctantly, left for battle.

The Trio stood next to each other, at the Staircase to the Great Hall. Down below, people have already started fighting, and flashes of light brightened the dark night.

"Together, right?" Harry asked.

"Right!" Ron and Hermione stood beside him, and as one, they stepped down to the Great Hall, and entered the fray. As they went along, they were joined by Tonks, Remus, Hestia Jones, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Bill, Charlie, and the Weasley Twins. They were there to protect Harry, to get him to Voldemort. As predicted, the Death Eaters spotted Harry and focused their attack on the surrounding members. Voldemort, though startled by the number of people there, quickly found Harry and slowly drew closer to him. Fights were all around them, but it seemed almost as if someone cleared the path from Harry to Voldemort.

Most of Harry's bodyguards were around him, but all distracted by Death Eaters as they fired shots after shots.

"Harry Potter… the boy who lived…" Voldemort hissed, he slashed his wands across the air.

Harry quickly dodged the attack. He had trained under the best.

"Yeah! And will continue to live!" Harry shouted. "Fight! Let's see who is really the most powerful wizard."

"Fool!" Voldemort hissed. "You dare to underestimate me! It will be your last mistake!"

Then, the two wizards, one dark and skeletal and the other light and youthful, burst into action. Each's spell and curse was blocked by the other, and were well matched.

Voldemort laughed. "You are better than the last time we met, Potter! Very well, I will play. I have not such fun in years!" And then he hammered into Harry's shields harder than ever. His power and his source of magic is strong, one of the strongest. Harry's was not.

However, Harry was prepared for this. He has his friends. "Hermione, Ron!" He yelled above the screams and curses. Both poured their magic into his body, and he could feel the light, buoyant magic coursing through his body. It was a blissful feeling of belonging and love. Just as they drained most of their magic, and could no longer stand up, they fingered a hidden Portkey and disappeared.

Harry grinned. He did not feel alone at all, though his friends were gone. Their magic is a constant reminder of what he is fighting for. He threw his might into the spells and almost laughed as he saw Voldemort's startled gaze. "Not so confident now, eh, Tom?" He screamed, caught up in the fierce battle.

Voldemort narrowed his eyes. "Better, but not good enough, I think." He jeered. The spells flashed in the sky, and theirs was the brightest.

Once again, Harry felt his magic slowly draining away. This time, however, he could also see Voldemort slowly tiring, as well. Then he panicked. It was soon becoming clear to him that his magic would soon be finished, before Voldemort's does, and by the look on Voldemort's eyes, he knew, too.

Severus Snape was in the battle, among the Death Eaters, trying to inconspicuously pick off as many as he can before they notice that someone is attacking from the behind. He only used minor spells, though, as the use of magic made the magic core flare each time, causing him considerable pain. However, he did not expect to survive this, anyways. He was the spy, and there was no life for the spy after the war. As much as he despised his job, it was something that made him feel useful and less guilty. Now, in the battle, it was only a matter of conserving his energy so he could take down as many as he can with him. He knew each of these Death Eaters, for they were friends, or as close as what these people might call friends, anyways. Their habits, their way of fighting, was already memorized and ingrained in his mind. Defeating them, though painful, was not a very difficult task. One down, and forgotten before the body hits the ground. Then the next, and the next, and then blocking an attack from the behind, fists swinging and legs kicking out as he tried to avoid using magic.

Bright flashes appeared before him. He blinked. It was Harry and Voldemort. He silently urged Harry on. Through their trainings in the summer, they had finally, though grudgingly accepted and then respected each other. He found that Harry Potter was not as arrogant as he once seem, but rather was hardworking and dedicated to protecting his friends. _Like a Hufflepuff_, his mind whispered, but he acknowledged that it was a good thing.

He moved closer to the battle between Harry and Voldemort. The scholarly part of his mind screamed that this was history in making. However, a greater part of his mind, the mind that has sharpened by years of spying and years of meticulous surveying of surrounding noticed that Harry was taking more hits, and was moving slower, his moves slugging across the ground. He did a quick diagnostic scan. Harry has very little magic left.

Severus then did the same thing on Voldemort, just as discreetly. Voldemort's magic, though low, was still much higher than Harry's. His mind again took in the surrounding. Many, if not most, of the Death Eaters were down, and unlikely to get up again. There were enough Order members to take care of them. He grimly nodded, his decision made.

" Sacer Faciõ" Severus cried, pointing his wand at Harry. This would be his last gift to Lily, and his last gift to Harry. It was how he wanted to die, to last till the very end, paying the world back, and seeing the dark reign forever ended. His face paled and he fell, clutching at the grass as his magic was forcefully sucked out and his magic core flared once more, bright and burning, before he lost consciousness.

Harry gritted his teeth as he dodged spell after spell. He has little energy and magic left. Was this how he was to die? So close to defeating Tom, yet never being able to do so? If only they had included Draco - he only needed some more magic. He felt his core glowing, like the dying embers of a fire.

Then, from the corner of his eyes, he saw a black shape flash across the field. Severus! Then he heard, "Sacer Faciõ!" And felt, rather than saw, the bright spell envelop his body, giving him the dearly needed magic for the last stretch of the battle.

Voldemort howled in anger at the sight of his adversary gaining the upper hand once more. He quickly turned, wanting to exact revenge on whoever dared to cross his path in such a way.. He caught a glimpse of his once-loyal servant on the ground, and raised his wand to kill this traitor. But he never had a chance.

Harry, taking this distraction, gathered up all the magic that he has, and uttered a string of spells and curses that he had learnt, words that was designed specifically to destroy Voldemort.

A bright, arching, light flashed from Harry's wand. It was bright, shined much more brightly, than the spells before. It circled rapidly around the bewildered dark wizard once, twice, three times. Then, like a serpent, it squeezed tightly, bounding Voldemort in its light. Then, the bounds snapped, the ground shook one last time, and Voldemort was gone.

**A/N What do you think? Review please!**


	4. Aftermath

**A/N: Sorry this took so long! It's been pretty busy, and will be busy for quite awhile. But, here is the fourth chapter. Please review!**

**Chap 4 -**

For one moment, Harry experienced an exhilarating sensation. _Voldemort_ _is gone!_ He could scarcely believe it, and he stared at his wand for a moment. To be able to end a person's life (however evil) with just a swish and two words. Will he ever be the same again? He slowly turned around and raised his eyes, sweeping over the wide, familiar field that was Hogwarts. Bodies lay scattered all around, and there were people moving around, turning one corpse after another, and moaning and crying. Some were still slashing and hurting the Death Eaters, which knelt on the ground clutching their arms.

Then, all that has happened came rushing into his mind, and he focus his eyes on a black clump that was still familiar to him. He quickly climbed, and jumped over the bodies, and rushed to the man. Harry did not know how anyone could lay on the ground, and still seem dignified, but Snape was. His eyes were still tense, and his lips set in a thin line, as if even unconsciousness could not easy the tension. Harry pressed a finger next to Severus's neck, and breathed a sigh of relief. There was still a pulse, albeit a weak one. Then as more and more people realized Voldemort's demise, a crowd came to him, some in celebration, others in disbelief, just as he had felt minutes ago. He raised his arms weakly, and pointed at Severus, signaling for help. Medics came, but stopped short as they realized who it was.

"Mr. Potter, sir… He's a Death Eater!" And so he was. A part of his sleeve was torn, and the Death Mark, now faint, still remains for the world to see.

"He's on our side! He needs help!" Harry insisted, but then the medics were frowning and started a check-up on Harry. "No! I don't need help! Check _him!_" Harry gestured wildly at the body beside him. Yet they continued to ignore him, with pointless platitudes. Harry suddenly felt a pang of sympathy with Snape. Was this what being a spy is like? To be treated by both sides as the enemy, and ignored by everyone? Something tugged at Harry's conscience. After all, how many times had Harry himself assumed the worst of the man? And now, no one will even check on Snape.

Then, with relief, he saw Dumbledore striding up to where they were. "Professor!" He cried, gesturing toward Snape.

"Gentlemen, excuse us, please." Dumbledore murmured, staring at Severus. He looked around and, upon seeing no response, said, "Please, gentlemen." Grumbling and hesitant, they parted a way for Dumbledore to move through, unwilling to move any further. It was all Albus asked for.

"My dear Severus," he breathed, and knelt down next to the said man. Harry could only see mild concern on Dumbledore's face, but he noticed Dumbledore's hands – they were trembling as they reached toward Snape, searching for a pulse. Then, Dumbledore murmured a soft incantation and a light blue glow spread around Snape's fallen body. Then, to everyone's surprise, Dumbledore, with his one hundred and more years of age, gathered Snape into his arms. He glanced at Harry, and said, "Grab my arm, child." Then, with Harry clinging to the aged man's arms, they disappeared into Hogwarts' Hospital Wing.

"Poppy!" Dumbledore called, as soon as they landed. To Harry's surprise, it was not the busy room filled with beds, but rather a simple room with a cot, a stand, and a chair. It was simple and plain, but crisply clean, just like the hospital wing. The door burst open, and Madam Pomfrey came rushing in. Harry caught a glimpse of hospital wing just outside. Madam Pomfrey casted a diagnostic spell, and bustled around the room, gathering potions from a hidden cupboard that appeared as she touched the wall. Harry casted a questioning glance at Dumbledore, but he seemed intently staring the lists of injuries that appeared near Snape's body.

Suddenly, the list flashed red, and Harry saw the words "Negessentia" enlarge and bloom like a serpent's widening mouth. Then Madam Pomfrey was by Snape's side, one hand casting spells, the other pressing down on Snape's forehead. Dumbledore, as if suddenly remembering Harry's presence, stepped in front of Harry and led him outside the room, then away from the Hospital Wing.

"What was that, sir?" Harry looked back at the Hospital Wing.

"I am not sure, Harry. Professor Snape is a oft-injured man. Too much so, in fact. I think you have come to an understanding with Severus in the last few months, and realized that he is an intensely private man."

"Yes sir. I, I once saw a memory of his parents during our Occlumency lessons. He kinda just ignored that incident."

Dumbledore looked at once sad and proud. "Yes. He is, despite the public's opinion, a good man. He is one of the very few men who broke away from the abusive cycle and stepped away from the Dark Arts. I am afraid even I could not come back, had I dabbled in them."

Harry smiled. "No, come on! I'm pretty sure you are better than that, professor!"

Dumbledore smiled also. "You do me too great a compliment, Harry. Off you go – I believe some of your friends are waiting for you." He gestured into the Great Hall. Hermione and Ron were talking with Fred and George at the Griffindor table.

"Thank you. See you, Professor!"

As Harry walked into the hall, he noticed that even Draco, the consummate Slytherin, was sitting on the very edge. He smirked inwardly as he saw Fred leaning back and surreptitiously waved his wand at the unsuspecting Draco's back. A lion was now stitched on the green cloak. Slytherin. Harry turned his thoughts back to Snape. He wondered what Negessentia meant. Remembering Snape's gaunt, pale face, he decided that he was going to help the man, whatever it takes, to repay him for what he has done. Hermione, he thought. She would know.

Dumbledore was sitting next to Severus's bed when he stirred. His face contorted into a perfect picture of pain that made Dumbledore winced at the sight. "Poppy!" He called softly.

Madam Pomfrey padded softly into the room, took a look, and walked out of the room. "Pain Relieving Potion Level 5." She called out as she hurried away.

"Here." She gave the potion to Dumbledore, knowing he needed to occupy himself with something. She stood on the other side of the bed, and gently raised Severus up. Severus groaned softly and blinked.

"Severus." Dumbledore breathed. "Drink this." Still half unconscious, Severus obediently opened his mouth. Both Dumbledore and Pomfrey could see the pain fading away as his face slowly became the familiar smooth mask.

"Headmaster, Poppy." He said as he took in his surroundings. He shrugged off Poppy's hands at his back and rose to a sitting position. "The Dark Lord?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "He's gone, my boy!"

Severus took this in, and slowly raised his left arm. He turned it back and forth, examining the unblemished skin. He nodded.

"That is a relief." He said, and nothing more.


End file.
